Boom
by II PermaFrost II
Summary: Standing on top of a burnt out car and fending off the undead with a wooden bat isn't the most ideal place for sudden, inner reflection. Hiccup does it anyway. HiJack Zombie!ApocalypseAU


A/N: Hello there my lovely readers! Permafrost here! (Obviously...) So, here's something completely random and out of the blue! A Rise of the Guardians and How To Train Your Dragon crossover Zombie!Apocalypse AU!

Ah, I can hear you now saying, 'But Permafrost! Lots of people do Zombie!Apocalypse AU's about various cross overs! So it's not completely random and out of the blue!' Well, my lucky duckies! Let me tell you a little secret! Several in fact! One: I have never written anything for How to Train Your Dragon and 'Warm' remains to be my only ROTG story thus far. Two: I in general don't watch Zombie movies, play Zombie video games or even read Zombie stories. So, I essentially know next to nothing about Zombies other than the fact that most of their conversations go 'Oorrrgh... Braaaaiiiinns... Grraaaaghle...' Or, something of the sort.

So really, this fic shouldn't even technically exist. However, I stumbled across a really cool piece of HiJack (yes, I ship it XD) fanart done by **KT-ExReplica** on Deviantart called '**-Home Run-** ' and I basically said, 'That's pretty darn cool!' then I went and sliced some tomatoes for the girlfriends salad and now we're here. Funny how that happens huh? Anyway! Please enjoy what is sure to be my atrocious attempt at a Zombie!Apocalypse HTTYD/ROTG Crossover! ~Frosty

Title: Boom

Author: Permafrost

Gift for: KT-ExReplica (Hi! You don't know me! But here! Have a present!)

Chapter: Oneshot

Boom

Ever wonder how you came to be where you are right now? Ever think about the thoughts that crossed your mind when you were a child? Did you wonder if things would've been different if you'd played with a different kid, instead of the one you did? Did you ever wonder what your very last thoughts would be, when it was your time to die and what you would be doing when that time came?

Hiccup 'The Horrendous' Haddock the Third, had definitely never pictured himself standing on top of an old burned out car, swinging a baseball bat studded with nails at a group of ghouls clawing at his makeshift metal fort and desperately trying to take a chunk out of him.

Tightly, he clutched his weapon with sweaty palms and stared about, looking desperately for a way past the zombies. Teeth grit, sweat beading down his nose, the man tried to stay focused; focused on the rank, decaying masses of the diseased undead before him, but his mind couldn't help but wander. Wander to the days of his childhood playing in a park somewhere far from where he was- playing the dragon fighting viking with his friends, sometimes playing the dragon riding viking and always coming up with crazy, elaborate battle scenes and scenarios that always lead to them escaping by the skin of their teeth and then going home heroes-

The sickening crunch of the corpses head as Hiccup struck it with his nail bat was satisfying to hear and the stilling living man was determined to hear it a few more times before they finally got him.

There weren't anymore heroes. The very concept was foreign in this desolate, decaying world. All that was left were the survivors and there simply wasn't room for heroes among them.

"AARRRHH!" Roaring aloud, Hiccup swung his bat again! Again! Again! He kicked out at the monsters clawing at his metal island with his steel leg, shrieking for them to try and take him, bellowing his last stand to the sky!

Rotting, stinking blood splashed the car, and stained his clothes. His muscles grew heavy, his hands ached and bled, torn from the wooden bat and his heart hammered in his chest, pumping the blood through his veins in a rhythmic chant, counting down the final moments of his life.

A hand closed around his ankle.

Eyes wide, Hiccup jerked at his leg, but the hand had him in a bruising grasp and with a groan, the corpse pulled at him. Stars burst in front of his eyes as his head struck the hard metal of the car top as he fell. Reaching out Hiccup grasped at nothing- finger nails scraping the steel roof as he was dragged off.

"Noo!" Screaming he kicked out with both legs and lashed out with the wooden bat! There were hands pulling and tearing at his clothes and skin! The sickly sweet scent of rotting flesh filled his nostrils and horrible, grainy voices filled his ears, their moans promising a terrible, immediate fate. Shrieking in horror Hiccup wrenched his eyes shut as at last, the undead terrors descended upon him-

Blood splashed over his neck and head and more splashed over his arms and legs and the horrible clawing, grasping hands gradually released him. Their moans ceasing with the gross sounds of a blade chopping into flesh.

Trembling, Hiccup dared to open his eyes and stare at the carnage before him.  
Of the many ghouls that had corned him on the car top, it was three that had dragged him off the car and it was those three that lay dead at his feet and side, their heads neatly split and oozing over the cracked pavement.

The breath froze in his throat, his heart, for all the pounding it had done before seemed to stop. Standing amid the unmoving corpses, dirty, bloody and holding out a hand to him, was someone who had never looked more beautiful.

"Jack..." Hiccup breathed, staring in disbelief at the brunet before him.

"Hiccup. Come on."

Hiccup could only stare, slack jawed and disbelieving at the man before him.

"They had you..." He whispered, feeling his chest begin to ache all over again. "They had you." His eyes burned. "You..."

"Hiccup!" Jack leaned down, grabbed a fistful of the other mans shirt and hauled him to his feet. "Grab your bat and let's go! We can talk once we get out of here!"

The distant sound of approaching groans and pained moans snapped Hiccup out of his stupor and snatching up his bat, he nodded.

"Right. This way!" Gesturing for Jack to follow him, he hurried away from the car, heading further downtown in the desolate, lonely city.

As they ran, Hiccup looked over at Jack and eyed him up and down for a moment before finally, quirking an eyebrow, he motioned at the odd weapon he was carrying.

"Where did you find that thing?" Jack grinned.

"Garden shop!"

"What the hell were people gardening!?"

"Souls apparently."

It was a wicked looking metal sickle and point attached to a hard, iron bar and while Hiccup didn't know how effective a gardening tool it might've been, it was certainly a good weapon against the moving deceased.

They ran on, past empty homes and shops, ever fleeing from the sound of the corpse horde until it seemed at last, they'd out run them, for the moment at any rate.

It was but the work of a moment for Hiccup to smash the intricate, stylized window on the french door of a house, reach in and then unlock it.

Opening the door, Hiccup stuck his head into the quiet home and listened for a minute. When the house remained silent and still, he breathed a sigh of relief and let himself in, then held the door open for Jack. 

It was a sweet little house, the photographs telling the story of a small, happy, loving family. Their cherished memories preserved forever in the dust that covered their belongings.

As Jack looked around the cozy living room, Hiccup stood in the room doorway and watched him. He watched the way his legs bent as he walked, the way his clothes moved with his body. He watched the gentle, almost tender way with which Jack picked up a cracked china teacup and smiled at it. He looked at the dirt and blood smeared across his pale cheek and and the tear in the knee of his pants.

In three quick strides, Hiccup crossed the room, dropped his wooden bat, took the teacup from Jack and pushed him into a dust covered arm chair and kissed him.

Hiccup didn't wonder how he came to be there. He didn't second guess his choices. He was there and so was Jack and whether or not he died right then or tomorrow didn't matter. They were alive and in a world filled with unspeakable horrors and survivors, they were each others hero and they would live.

~End

AH HAH HAH. WOW. Sorry if there's any typo's and I know it's not the greatest piece of work but there you have it! Written in just under 30 minutes and on a random whim on a topic I know nothing about with characters I have zero to no practise in writing! Whooo! XD Nothing like some good artistic inspiration!  
Thanks for reading! Hope it was at the very least not terrible! If it was, just ignore all the awful and focus instead on the HiJack!


End file.
